


this is what falls between us

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Alternate Reality, Future Fic, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is the only side you have left to show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what falls between us

They find you near death.

You wake up in the hospital. You have candy and cards on the table by your bed, but no one is waiting for you.

Later, you learn that the people you would have liked to see were either also in the hospital or dead.

They ask you to talk to Sasuke (question, really). You say no. You have stopped caring. Sakura-chan begs you, but you don't do anything.

You will never forgive him. You don't want to, either.

The person you most want to see is also one of the worst injured. You visit him often, but he is never awake when you are there. You think of what you have always wanted, and you want it more than ever now.

He looks unchanged, although Tsunade-baachan says that he'll never be able to use his body to the same extent again. You are just glad that he's alive because you don't know what you would do without him.

You are the first person he sees when he leaves the hospital. Iruka comes to you, and you launch yourself into his arms. This is the only side you have left to show.

05.05.07


End file.
